A Little Help
by PugNTurtle
Summary: She's having a bad day... who'll be there to cheer her up? Lilian and... well, read to find out!


Title: A Little Help

Author: Katie

E-mail: Lilian? (Read to find out!)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE. No harm is intended.

Rating: PG-13/T for language

Spoilers: WWE vs. ECW Head to Head, though I'm changing some things.

Summary: She's having a bad night. Who can cheer her up?

Notes: Heh. From the category of weird pairings…

* * *

"Trish, for the millionth time, I'm fine," Lilian Garcia said, embarrassed at the fuss that was being made over her by her friends. She sat on a table in the backstage area of the arena they were in for the WWE vs. ECW special, three of her closest friends surrounding her, all fussing over her injured wrist. 

"Sure you are, Lil," Maria scoffed, nudging her friend in the ribs. "That's why you have a brace on your wrist and you look like you're in pain."

"It was an accident, Re," Lilian pointed out, placing a hand over the injured limb that was in question. Yes, it did hurt, but Lilian hated the fact that everyone was making a big deal over it. Especially since Charlie Haas seemed to be the butt of everyone's jokes following the freak accident that had left Lilian with a severely sprained wrist just two days ago. Nevertheless, she was here tonight, ready to fulfill her ring announcing duties.

"Yeah, some accident," Lita scoffed, placing an arm around Lilian's shoulders, surprised when the little blonde shrugged her arm off.

"Look, gals, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I really need to look over my notes for tonight, especially since I don't really know all the ECW guys and I keep messing up Sabu's introduction," Lilian said crisply. She hated to be so blunt, but she was really tired of being fussed over. She just wanted to be left alone so she could mope and study her notes.

Her three friends stared at her, surprised at her crisp tone before nodding. "Okay, Lil," Trish finally said, patting Lilian's shoulder. "Do you want to meet up at the end of the show?"

"We'll see," Lilian said, managing a small smile for the Canadian. "Thanks."

"Bye, Lil," Maria said, waving to her friend. Lita did the same, following Trish and Maria down the hall. Lilian could tell that the redhead was annoyed at being brushed off, but Lilian didn't really care. She just wanted to be left alone for now.

Lilian watched them leave, shaking her head. Now, she really felt like a bitch. With a sigh, Lilian folded her legs underneath her, putting earphones in her ears as she turned up her iPod. She pulled the sheaf of papers from her bag, studying the list of names of ECW superstars and the match listings for the night.

She had no sooner really gotten into a good Melissa Etheridge song that she felt someone's presence next to her, settling next to her on the table. Bristling, she chose to ignore the person next to her, rather simply studying the names, weights, and hometowns of the ECW wrestlers. "Suicidal… homicidal… death-defying… no, genocidal comes before death-defying, Lil," she muttered to herself. "The suicidal, homicidal, genocidal, maniac… fuck!" she cursed, upset that she was having trouble remembering the name of the ECW competitor.

"Try making up a sentence with the first letter of each word." Lilian jumped when the person spoke up. She glanced over, a grin spreading on her face when she realized who had sat next to her.

"Hey, you!" she said happily, hugging him tightly with her uninjured arm.

"Hey, yourself… you look pretty good for someone who got knocked out of the ring just two days ago!"

"Please, don't you start too," Lilian said jokingly, poking the man in the chest.

"Nah… I heard you go off on Trish and them earlier. I know when to drop shit around you."

Lilian smiled again, glancing at her notes. She figured studying the weights and hometowns could wait. After all, she hadn't seen this man in over a month. Besides, she would cram in between matches, which was what she did all the time.

He watched her, seeing her glance at the names again. "So… how are you going to introduce Sabu?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you struggling with the words… go ahead and practice with me."

"I feel silly, though."

"Please. Just do it, Lil. I won't laugh at you."

Lilian sighed, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the man sitting next to her. "I hate you for this," she told him.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just announce the man."

"And, representing ECW, from Bombay, India, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the homicidal, suicidal, genocidal maniac, Sabu!" Lilian said, pretending she was announcing in the ring.

He frowned slightly, scratching his chin. "Not bad, not bad. You forgot death defying, though."

"Damn it," Lilian muttered, tracing the brace on her wrist absently. "I'm freaking out over this name or title or whatever you want to call it for no reason. Now, I can't get it right and I'm gonna sound like a total ass out there."

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "Calm down. Just remember this sentence. 'He stole Gene's Dunking Donuts muffin.'"

Lilian stared at him for a long moment before asking, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He laughed at her reaction, knowing that that was what would happen. "The H in he stands for homicidal, the S for suicidal, the G for genocidal, the first D for death, the second D for defying, and the M for muffin."

"He stole Gene's Dunkin Donuts muffin. He stole Gene's Dunking Donuts muffin. Homicidal, suicidal, genocidal, death-defying maniac. And now, representing ECW, from Bombay, India, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the homicidal, suicidal, genocidal, death-defying maniac, Sabu!" Lilian said, drawing out his name at the end.

"You got it, girl!" he replied with a grin, patting her shoulder.

"Hey, thanks," she said, giving him another hug. Lilian glanced at her watch, almost disappointed when she saw that she needed to get going to change. She was more comfortable now, but doubted that Vince would like it if she announced in a pair of track pants and a Tug McGraw baseball jersey. Not to mention the messy ponytail on her head that Trish had graciously done for her. "I need to get going," Lilian said shyly. "My hair's a mess and it's going to be hard to do my makeup with this thing on," she added, nodding toward the protective brace on her left wrist.

"Aw, you look beautiful, Lil," he said, causing her to blush.

"Well, thanks," she said, picking up her notes. "I'll see you out there, right?"

"You bet!"

* * *

"He stole Gene's Dunkin Donuts muffin… he stole Gene's Dunkin Donuts muffin…" Lilian muttered to herself, watching as Sabu's opponent made his way to the ring.

"Lilian… what the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head on Monday, too?" referee Mike Chioda muttered jokingly, wondering what she was talking about.

"Ha ha, Michael. Just trying to remember something," Lilian muttered back.

"What, where you left your mind?" Mike shot back.

"Kiss my ass," Lilian replied, smiling sweetly at the referee as Sabu's music hit through the speakers. "And his opponent, representing ECW, from Bombay, India, weighing in it 225 pounds, he is the homicidal, suicidal, genocidal, death-defying maniac, Sabuuuuu!"

As the ECW competitor made his way to the ring, Lilian exited, meeting the eyes of Joey Styles. He smiled subtly at her, giving her a thumbs up sign. She smiled back, making her way to her chair. She went to sit down, noticing a piece of paper on her chair. She picked it up, carefully opening it and making sure the camera wasn't on her for some reason before reading it.

Lilian-

I knew you would be fine doing his entrance… how about we rendezvous at the local

Dunkin Donuts after the show? I'll buy you a muffin!

-Joey

Blushing, Lilian glanced over, not surprised to see Joey looking at her intensely. "It's a date," she mouthed, blushing even harder when he grinned, turning his attention back to the action in the ring.

Lilian turned her attention back, too, not even trying to hide the huge smile on her face.

* * *

End 1/1 


End file.
